Naruto Akkipuden
by Cristiii
Summary: [Disclaimer: Nu detin nici un personaj din acest fanfiction si nu fac bani de pe urma lui. Toate caracterele apartin lui Masashi Kishimoto.]Dupa ce al 4-lea razboi ninja s-a terminat Naruto si prietenii sai isi vor continua aventurile in lumea ninja.
1. Arc 1 Ep 1 Kakashi Hatake, Hokage

**Naruto Akkipuden. Arc. Examenul Chuunin. Ep. 1 Noul Hokage, Kakashi Hatake!**

_**Dupa ce al 4-lea razboi ninja a luat sfarsit e timpul ca Naruto si prietenii sai sa-si continue aventurile in minunata lume ninja.**_

**~Biroul Hokage~**

**Kakashi: Naruto!**

**Naruto: Da?**

**Kakashi: Vino putin aici. Sa adunam ultimele lucruri ale raposatei Tsunade.**

**Naruto: Umm… imediat. Sacrificiul ei a fost foarte folositor in terminarea acestui razboi.**

**Kakashi: Stiu. Acum trebuie sa ne grabim si sa mergem la funeralile ei.**

**~Mormantul lui Tsunade~**

**Lordul Feudal: Si acum, ca ne-am luat revedere de la prima femeie Hokage ii rog pe urmatorii oameni: Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru,Uzumaki Naruto si pe Uchiha Itachi sa vina la Biroul Hokage.**

**~Biroul Hokage~**

**Lordul Feudal: Acesta este consiliul de paza si protectie a satului. Ne-am adunat aici sa-l alegem pe viitorul Hokage. Aveti propuneri?**

**Naruto: Il propun pe Kakashi-sensei.**

**Shikamaru: La fel si eu.**

**Itachi: Kakashi e cea mai buna alegere.**

**Kakashi: Daca toti sunt de accord, accept.**

**Lordul Feudal: Bine, Kakashi Hatake esti noul Hokage, iar cei 3 sunt consilierii tai!**

***Lordul Feudal pleaca***

**Kakashi: Si acum, ca al 6-lea Hokage promit ca o sa protejez Konoha cu pretul vietii mele.**

**Itachi: Dupa ce Kabuto m-a reinviat ma bucur sa fiu iar aici in Konoha cu prietenii mei!**

**~Sediul Akatsuki~**

**Hidan: Si acum ca noua alianta Akatsuki s-a format o sa continuam planul fostei organizatii. Haide, Yuki. Sa le facem o vizita celor din Konoha.**

**~Ichiraku Ramen~**

**Naruto: Sensei-ul meu este noul Hokage! Intr-o zi o sa-l depasesc Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hmm… Tot prost ai ramas Naruto!**

**Naruto: Oh… tu!**

**Konohamaru: Baieti, calmati-va!**

**Sasuke: Ati auzit ca peste o saptamana vor avea loc examenele Chuunin? Naruto esti gata sa devenim Chuunini?**

**Konohamaru: Si eu voi participa!**

**Naruto: Hmm.. de-abea astept!**

**~Portile din Konoha~**

**Hidan: Jashin, regale meu sparge aceasta poarta!**

***BOOF***

**Yuki: Incredibil! Si acum sa-i distrugem.**

**Kakashi: Nu atat de repede.**

**Hidan: Prima si ultima zi in care esti Hokage!**

***Multi ninja apar***

**Hidan: Au avantajul! Sa ne retragem Yuki!**

**Yuki: Ia-ma de mana!**

***Cei 2 dispar***

**Kakashi: O sa fim in siguranta doar pentru un timp.**

**Neji: O sa fac o verificare a zonei. Byakugan!**

***Dupa 5 minute***

**Neji: Totul este in regula. Sa mergem sa anuntam Examenul Chuunin!**


	2. Arc 1 Ep 2 Examenul Chuunin

**Naruto Akkipuden Arc. 1 Examenul Chuunin Ep. 2 Examenul Chuunin!**

_**Geninii din Konoha se pregatesc sa devina Chuunin. Sa vedem ce rivali o sa aiba eroii nostrii!**_

_**~Konoha TV~**_

**Kakashi: Dragi genini, va anunt ca peste o saptamana v-a avea loc renumitul Examen Chuunin. Va puteti inscrie la Biroul Hokage.**

**~Ichiraku Ramen~**

**Naruto: Yay! Insfarsit pot deveni Chuunin!**

**Sasuke: Hmm... eu o sa fiu primul Chuunin din echipa noastra.**

**Konohamaru: Hei nu uitati de mine!**

**~Biroul Hokage~**

**Kakashi: Heh… chiar daca Naruto si Sasuke sunt peste nivelul unui Chuunin tot trebuie sa dea examenul nu, Itachi?**

**Itachi: Da… totusi sunt ingrijorat cu privire la securitatea examenului. Nu vreau sa se intample ca acum 5 ani.**

**Kakashi: Atunci aveau doar 12 ani! Acum au 17. Iar securitatea noastra a crescut foarte mult.**

**Itachi: Sper ca ei o sa promoveze! Totusi, cati ninja sunt inscrisi?**

**Kakashi: In jur de 200. **

**Itachi: Wow! De data asta ce probe or sa fie?**

**Kakashi: Hmm… le-am pregatit ceva special.**

**Itachi: Mai exact?**

**Kakashi: O sa vezi tu.**

_**Dupa 7 zile…**_

**Kakashi: Bine ati venit la Examenul Chuunin. Prima data o sa aveti parte de renumita proba scrisa.**

**Naruto: Tin minte smecheria.**

**Kakashi: El este examinatorul vostru, Neji Hyuuga.**

**Neji: Cu mine n-o sa puteti copia!**

**Naruto: Tch… inca e veche faza.**

**~Examenul Scris~**

**Naruto: Humph… intrebarile au fost chiar usoare.**

**Sakura: Naruto, sper ca te-ai descurcat bine!**

**Naruto: Da!**

**~Panoul de Rezultate~**

**Neji: Aici puteti vedea rezultatele!**

_**Sasuke Uchiha - 99 p**_

_**Sakura Haruno - 99 p**_

…

_**24. Naruto Uzumaki - 87 p**_

…

_**56. Konohamaru Sarutobi - 76 p**_

…

_**80. Iruko Ni - 70 p**_

**Neji: Acestia sunt cei 80 care au trecut. In total 24 de ninja din Konoha, 6 din Sunagakure, 15 din Iwagakure, 15 din Kirigakure si 20 din Kumogakure.**

**Naruto: Da! Avem cel mai bun scor!**

**Neji: Si acum urmati-l pe Shikaku Nara care va v-a conduce catre urmatoarea proba_._**

**Zona 22 – Labirintul Interzis~**

**Shikaku: Copii! Acum puteti intra in labirintul interzis. Fiecare pe cont propriu. Ca si Chuunin nu ve-ti mai face parte dintr-o echipa._ O sa fiti pe cont propriu!_**

_**Naruto: Da!**_


	3. Arc 1 Ep 3 Labirintul Interzis

**Naruto Akkipuden Arc. Examenul Chuunin Ep. 3 Labirintul Interzis!**

**~Zona 24 – Labirintul Interzis~**

**Shikaku: Puteti intra! Aici sunt 80 de porti! Doar 40 duc catre zona de lupte.**

**Naruto: O sa intru pe poarta numarul 10!**

**Sasuke: Eu pe 57!**

**Sakura: Eu pe 67!**

**Konohamaru: Haha. Eu aleg numarul 1!**

**Shikaku: Hmm.. cred ca nu stiu ca 40 este numarul maxim, iar 0 este numarul minim. Este posibil ca niciunul sa nu treaca mai departe!**

**~Poarta numarul 10~**

**Naruto: Ha! O sa ajung!**

***Naruto merge si ajunge primul la zona de lupta***

**~Poarta numarul 1~**

**Konohamaru: Da! O sa fiu primul! **

***Konohamaru cade intr-o trapa unde este dus inapoi la inceput***

**Shikaku: Descalificat!**

**Konohamaru: Cee?**

**Shikaku: Ai cazut, esti descalificat!**

**Konohamaru: Oh, nu! O sa ma fac de rusine.**

**~Poarta numarul 57~**

**Sasuke: Humph! O trapa.**

***Sasuke se fereste si ajunge la zona de lupta!**

**~Poarta numarul 67~**

**Sakura: Ha. Un drum relativ usor.**

***Sakura ajunge***

**~Zona de Lupta~**

**Shikaku: Dupa 2 ore, doar 20 de ninja au ajuns aici. Sunt destul de dezamagit. **

**Naruto: Hey! Aceasta competitie se desfasoara de 2 ori pe an. Ceilalti mai au sanse!**

**Shikaku: Da… sunt de accord. Acum sa vedem satele care au avut cei mai multi ninja calificati. Satul Frunzei, 6 ninja! Satul Cetii, 3 ninja! Satul Nisipului, 3 ninja! Satul Pietrei, 2 ninja! Satul Norului, 6 ninja!**

**Naruto: Suntem la egali cu acesti ninja!**

**Sasuke: Mda… sper sa-i invingem!**


	4. Arc 1 Ep 4 Incep luptele!

**Naruto Akkipuden Arc. Examenul Chuunin Ep. 4 Incep luptele!**

**~Zona de Lupta~**

**Shikaku: Copii! Sunteti pregatiti pentru lupte?**

**Naruto: Desigur!**

**Shikaku: Uitati lista cu cei care se lupta astazi!**

**~Lista~**

_**Sasuke Uchiha(Frunza) vs Hanabi Hyuuga(Frunza)**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki(Frunza) vs Yonami Karuga(Nor)**_

_**Sakura Haruno (Frunza) vs Daiymo Zaduro (Nisip)**_

_**Yushi Aburame (Frunza) vs Kasan Karuga (Nor)**_

_**Yawai Dankane (Ceata) vs Yno Fuuji (Nor)**_

_**Dono Dankane (Ceata) vs Kin Sandame (Nor)**_

**Yuki Akatino (Piatra) vs Nami Akatino (Piatra)**

**Terra Inuzuka (Frunza) vs Akira Sandame (Nor)**

**Zami Fuuki (Ceata) vs Vito Kamui (Nor)**

**Teno Sandai (Nisip) vs Tendo Sandai (Nisip)**

**~Zona de Lupta~**

**Shikaku: Primul meci! Sasuke Uchiha vs Hanabi Hyuuga!**

**Sasuke: Floare la ureche, micuta Hyuuga! Sharingan!**

**Hanabi: Byagukan!**

**Sasuke: Amaterasu! Preda-te sau o sa mori!**

**Hanabi: Ahh… esti prea puternic pentru mine! Ma predau!**

**Shikaku: Uchiha Sasuke castiga si este declarat castigator!**

**Shikaku: Al 2-lea meci! Naruto Uzumaki vs Yonami Karuga!**

**Naruto: Modul Eremit!**

**Yonami: Huh… este Naruto Uzumaki! Trebuie sa fiu precauta cu el. Arta Fulgerului: 256 de fulgere!**

**Naruto: Wow! Trebuie sa ma feresc repede. **

***Naruto evita fulgerele***

**Naruto: Heh! Marea minge Rasengan!**

**Yonami: N-o sa ma poti lovi! Arta Fulgerului: Scutul Electric.**

**Naruto: Stiam ca o sa faci asa ceva. Arta Vantului: Rasenshuriken!**

**Yonami: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Shikaku: Naruto Uzumaki este declarat castigator!**

**Shikaku: Al 3-lea meci! Sakura Haruno vs Daiymo Zaduro!**

**Sakura: Floare la ureche! Gusta din pumnul meu!**

***Sakura il loveste pe Daiymo***

**Daiymo: Era doar o clona de nisip! Prinde-I mana! Arta Vantului: Nisipurile Ucigase!**

**Shikaku: Sakura pierde!**

**Sakura: Ehh… mai am timp sa devin Chuunin.**

_**Dupa ce toate meciurile s-au terminat…**_

**Shikaku: Si acum! Cei care au promovat la rangul de Chuunin sunt din urmatoarele sate: 3 din satul frunza! 2 din satul nisip! 3 din satul nor! 1 din satul piatra! 1 din satul ceata!**

**Naruto: Heh... macar noi am promovat. **


End file.
